The Adventures of Matty and Mells
by Inky Cx
Summary: The adventures of Matty and Mells and their times at Wammys house. What will these two best friends get into over time? Starting from the first time they met. To that time they saved a dog. To the time they almost sold Near over E-Bay. To their last ever adventure together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey c: Inky again. I'm working on this story along side ITB so I figured why not post it and see how you guys like it. I'm really excited for it :3 So far it's been fun to write and I've already planned out most the adventures. Anyways on with the story ;D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.

**Mello's POV**

I still remember the first time I met him, my best friend.

The shy red-head with his goggles and DS in hand. Slightly shorter than me. His green eyes looking through his goggles, with an orange tint, innocently at me as Roger introduced him. "This is Matt. He'll be your roommate from now on," Roger smiled. The boy, Matt, did not.

And that's how it all started.

xXx

I was 6. I still remember it all clearly today. I had been at Wammy's for as long as I could remember. Of course being young I didn't have much to remember. I didn't have much of a history before I came here, some would beg to differ.

My mother died when I was young. I was only a year old. I didn't really understand what had happened. One day my mom was there, all smiles and glowing with happiness, next day she left, clutching her huge stomach as she and my dad rushed to the car. My dad came home the next day, red-eyed, without my mom. I never felt sad or anything at the time. She had died during childbirth my father later explained. I was supposed to have a little brother as well, but without my mom he never made it.

My father, in the mafia, left me to my own defences most the time. If I was hungry, I would make myself a meal. I made sure I was up for school on time in the morning. It gave me the illusion of living on my own from an early age. One day I remember, I was maybe 2, he took a full-time job with the mafia. He told me that since my mother was gone there was nothing left for him anymore, I was just his worthless son that reminded him of his wife. Those words are forever tattooed in my mind. it was around midnight he got the call, he packed and left shortly after.

He never returned.

Not that I expected him to, to he honest. I just his worthless son. Nothing special about me.

It didn't take long for Wammy to find me. A kid, no older than 3, living on the streets. As skilled as anyone else you would come across in these parts. Observant and clever. A thief, if that's what you would prefer to call me.

I probably lived for close to a year on the street. I was resourceful. Over time I learnt where the best places to steal food from where. Where not to go, those certain places to give a wide berth as you passed them. A warm place to sleep at night, that restaurant on third street that never locked the back door and left the heater on constantly. I found my way around.

Perhaps my favourite place to get food from was a street vendor. It was an old man who worked the cart, which was probably as old as the man himself. It was a hotdog and fries stand and if you were lucky, in the summer, he would have ice cream as well.

Everyday at 2 he would take a nap, leaving the cart unattended. He would part it behind a building, in the ally, so nobody would steal anything as he slept. That didn't work so well for him. I stumbled across him sleeping the first time when I was running down the ally, I had just pick-pocketed some mans wallet. I took the same route, down the ally, later that week after I stole a baby's blanket (it was one I used to have when my mother was still alive) when the mother wasn't looking and noticed the man was there again. After I figured out his routine that was where I came to get food, almost all the time.

I lived off that stuff. Some people may get bored with the same stuff after while, but trust me when you live of dumpster food most days, hotdogs everyday doesn't seem so bad. To my luck I was never caught. The old man was though one day, sleeping on the job. He was fired shortly after, a young girl took over his position and that marked the end of the "good" days on the street.

Back then everything was sorta a blur. Things changed in the blink of an eye. I, as a toddler, barely had time to process what all had happened and how I was supposed to feel. I still find it difficult even now.

xXx

The day he arrived wasn't that out of the ordinary. L had been out for a quick visit. To observe his successors, I believe he said. He had left earlier that morning. The left just me, B and the baby, Near, behind. And Roger of course.

It was lonely, I admit. B was older than me, being 12. We didn't really get along. Something was... off, with him. Those blood-red eyes were unsettling, yes, but sadly those weren't what bothered me the most about him.

I once found him holding a bird down in the fountain, drowning him. He had this odd look plastered to his face, almost as if he enjoyed it. After the bird stopped struggling the smile on his face gave away his pure joy, he was victorious.

B enjoyed strange things. I made sure to always distance myself far away from him if I could. Get on his wrong side and it may be my turn to be the bird.

Then there was the "baby", Near. He was only 2, so not really a baby, but with me being 6 at the time and B being 12, Near was the youngest. I didn't pay him much attention to him either. he was quiet and always playing with his toys. He had straight white hair that fell in the eyes and pale, pale skin. He was like an albino human.

If that were even possible. Who knows.

But then again living on the street was pretty lonely too. This wasn't that different, in some ways. Better food defiantly, warm bed, roof over my head. Yet, I was still alone.

Roger, the man who ran this place, didn't try much to get involved with us kids. He was always distant, off to the side. We rarely, if ever, saw him. The only times we did was usually when L would visit. So in which case I saw him earlier today. Briefly that is. L got a call from Watari, which we all know is Mr. Wammy himself, and had to leave shortly after. Roger disappeared again after he left.

I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind when I saw a car drive up. From where my window was positioned I could only see it for a couple of seconds, before it passed behind the line of trees bordering the long driveway. It was a little dark blue car, The windows were tinted, I couldn't see what precious cargo it held inside.

I wanted to go after it but was afraid that Roger might get mad at me. Make a sudden wrong move and he snapped. He was unpredictable and really didn't seem to like us kids. It was annoying.

I waited almost ten full minutes after in disappeared back down the road before curiosity took over. _Curiosity killed the cat, _I thought as I got up deciding to go ask Roger about it. I turned and headed towards the door. The floorboards creaked familiarly under my weight.

There was a knock on my door.

I froze. Who could it be? B maybe? Roger? "Y-Yes?" I called out. I followed my voice over to the door and opened it.

Sure enough it was Roger. Standing in front of him was a boy I didn't recognize. He had fiery red hair and from what I could tell, bright emerald eyes. His eyes peered through a pair of orange tinted goggles at me. The redhead appeared to be around my age, maybe a bit younger. I was defiantly taller than him.

"Mello," Roger spoke up, his hand resting on the boy's shoulder. "This is Matt. He'll be your roommate from now on."

xXx

Roger left us alone after that. The boy, Matt, didn't say much. He just sorta stood there in the doorway, as if he was about to cross some dangerous threshold. I didn't really know what to say. People weren't my strong point. Chocolate? Sure, I could deal with chocolate. But people?

I looked back at his red-orange hair. It stuck up in different places all around his head, a mind of its own. He held a red and black Nintendo DS in his tiny hands. The light still blinking, claiming whatever game was inside there was just paused. There were a couple small bags stilling at his feet.

"Um..Hey," I spoke up, breaking the silence that seemed to last forever. I was making an honest attempt to start a conversation, I never said I'd be good at it. "I'm Mello."

All he did is give me this weird look. I didn't look that bad, did I? For a 6-year-old I didn't think I was that bad. I mean, come one, 6 year olds are still on the cute end of young kids. Well maybe right on the line, but I had to say I was pretty cute still.

He didn't seem to want to talk. Through his goggles he continued to stare at the ground. He still hadn't entered my, our I corrected myself, room. "Whatever," I said and turned to walk back to my bed. "The empty one is yours," I pointed at the other bed across the room from me. He picked up his bags and shuffled awkwardly over to his new bed.

I had been sorta excited at first. A new roommate, yay! Maybe a friend in this lonely place, but nope. This Matt guy looked boring and silent, if I might add.

I paused, "Oh and one more thing." He looked over at me, but didn't say a word. "Don't touch my chocolate," And with that I turned and walked out of the room.

xXx

I came back sometime later. By the looks of it he had unpacked a bit. There was now a blanket and pillow on the small bed. Matt sat on top of the sheets playing his DS. Which were some kind of video game sheets I guessed, they had two plumber looking guys on it, a princess in pink and some weird mushroom guy. Something I probably would have know if I grew up like a normal child, not on the street.

He looked up as I walked in. "I must be pretty important if you stop your game for me," I teased. He stared back. So far he hadn't said a single word. "Roger wanted me to show you to dinner," I went on. I turned to head out the door again not watching if he was following, "Dinner time."

I could hear his footsteps following closely behind. I walked the familiar grey halls until we turned into the dinning room. We had walked here in silence. _Does this guy ever talk?_ I wondered to myself.

"Yes," A voice from behind me said. I whirled around to see nobody behind me, other than Matt. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he spoke up again, "Yes, I do talk." He didn't sound mad, just slightly annoyed.

That's when I realized I must have said what I thought aloud. Oops. "Oh. Um. I didn't mean it that way," I cursed at myself. Some thing a 6-year-old probably shouldn't be doing. I was really bad at this.

"It's fine," He seemed to just shrug it off and fell back into his usual silence. We took a seat that the table. It wasn't anything special. It was longer than your average dining table, I guess. It probably seated like 20 people or so. It was only 4 people who ever sat here. 5 now with Matt here.

For dinner we got a special treat. Because Matt had joined us Roger later announced. Cheesy, greasy, gooey pizza. It was the best. I hadn't had anything like this in forever. At least since I ate a cold, half-eaten slice from the trash. This was much better, I had to say.

Matt seemed to enjoy it too. He ate everything. And of course was quiet doing so. B on the other hand had pushed his plate away. He was working on a jar of strawberry jam. What was his problem?

He caught me staring at him and glared. _One step closer to being the bird,_ a voice chimed in my head. I sighed.

We went back to our rooms after. Matt resumed his game, ignoring me. I sat awkwardly on my bed. Usually I would be outside, but I felt bad ditching the new kid on the first day. I pulled out a half eaten chocolate bar from under my pillow and peeled the foil off. It was my favourite type too. Some imported something from somewhere. Roger told me at some point, but frankly I don't remember. Either way it was like a piece of heaven on earth.

It remained just as it was until Roger came and told us to turn the lights out. I lay awake looking up at the ceiling. I never really slept all that good. In not sure what it was. Sleep didn't like me. Or maybe from when I spent the year in the streets. I always had my guard up and was a light sleeper, if anything.

I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a muffled yelp. Following I heard someone crying into a pillow. It took me a second to realize that I now shared the room with Matt, there wasn't a stranger in here. It took me another second to realized that it was Matt who was crying.

**So how was it? Reviews please? They make my day and always make me smile :] It would mean a lot if you left one c: Thanks. Goodbye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey c: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, they mean a lot. I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter I was in a rush to write/post it I went back and fixed most of what I could find. I hope this one is better.**

**Mello's POV**

I woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling. There was a large patch of something brownish. It didn't even make a shape, to be honest, just a blob on the roof. It had been here already when I was given this room, so its origin escaped me. Dried blood maybe? Chocolate pudding? Personally I hoped it was the second one.

I tried not to think about what it was when I got up. I grabbed a clean change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I passed a still sleeping Matt, his blankets were wrapped around him like a cocoon. He's just like a little caterpillar, all warm and safe in his cocoon. I held back a laugh and continued on.

I treaded past him silently. I was careful not to step on the floorboard five paces from the door, it was squeaky. I hopped over it quickly. Only after years of walking across this same old floor had I come to know that. The thought was strangely comforting.

Reaching the bathroom, across the hall, I changed out of my pj's and hopped in the shower. Running shampoo through my hair I realized just how long it was getting. I mentally gave myself a reminder to as Roger if I could get it cut._ Too long and I would look like a little girl,_ my 6-year-old brain told me.

I laughed at the idea. Me having long hair? Like a girl?_ Never_ in a million years would I let something like that happen. I'd have to be dead and my hair would have to magical to still be growing once I was dead. Anyways, moving on.

By the time I got back to the room, clean from the shower, Matt was up and dressed. A quick look at his face showed me his red, bloodshot eyes. It had defiantly been him last night. I sorta felt bad, but I couldn't feel something for someone I didn't know. That was my rule. And clearly I didn't know the first thing about Matt.

Aside from his name of course.

He didn't say a word as we headed to breakfast, as expected. _And cue day two,_ I thought as we left the room. _Lets see how this goes_.

xXx

At breakfast nobody questioned Matt's red eyes. I guess that's probably because he was quiet and didn't draw attention to himself. Smart move. Was he scared? What was the issue? He never talked, sorta like a wall. You never know what the wall wants because it's always silent. _Yep, that's defiantly Matt,_ I thought. _A wall._

I had only managed to get seven words out of his mouth earlier. Yes, I counted, it wasn't that hard. I can manage to count to seven quite easily. By that point I could tell things were going to be interesting. I couldn't just ignore him, like with B. He was my roommate though. I had to pay somewhat attention to what he did. Right?

What was the point anyways? All he ever did was keep quiet and play video games. Which I didn't get. Maybe if I hadn't spent the years of my childhood on the street I would have ended up something like him. A part of me is glad I didn't.

I don't, and couldn't even if I tried, spend countless hours with my eyes glued to a tiny screen, fighting whatever he fought on there. I didn't even know, or remotely care. When I feel something I make sure the whole world knows. Trust me, I manage to complain enough to Roger about not having enough chocolate so he buys me some just to shut me up. I'm just that smart. I wasn't some quiet person who would let just anything happen to him.

"Pass the waffles." I asked pointing to the plate across the table.

"What do you say Mello?" Roger took the plate in his hands but didn't pass it on.

I gritted my teeth. Another thing about me. I don't do manners. Didn't need them on the street, don't need them here. "Please." I choked out. What I would do for food. Chocolate in particular. But Roger made sure to hide that stuff on me and this time he didn't cave when I complained.

I took the plate from Roger and scooped another waffle on to my plate. They were still hot and there were lots left too. B, big surprise, was just eating his jam ignoring the rest of the breakfast in front of him. What was his problem? If B was allowed his jam why couldn't I have chocolate? Roger was a strange man and an irritating one at that.

I passed the plate over to Matt so he could put it down. There was no room over here. He put the plate down, but only before taking two more. If he was so hungry why didn't he just ask for them? I mean he could talk, I heard him. I'm the witness to this miracle called Matt Actually Talks. Strange child.

For the rest of the meal it was silent. The clink of silver wear against plate cutting the food into tiny pieces was the only sounds heard. I for once enjoyed the silence. I didn't overly like anyone at the table anyways. Well Matt so far was neutral, but that could change at any moment.

_And it's about to,_ I thought, clearing my dishes. When we got back to the room I planned to ask him a couple of questions. _Let the interrogation begin._ I walked down the hallway towards my, I corrected myself, our room.

xXx

Matt sat across from me in his bed. Eyes looking down that his game, not paying me any attention. I couldn't take this silence any longer. "What's your deal?" I blurted out.

He looked up at me through those orange tinted goggles, which he had but on as soon as we got back from breakfast, clearly puzzled. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, innocently.

"I mean what's your deal? You're always quiet. Why?"

He looked at me, hesitating before answering my question. "Because..." He drifted off focusing on his game once again.

"Because why?" My patience was running thin.

He just continued to stare. "Because..." his voice was soft and quiet. I actually had to go sit next to him in order to hear the last part. "Because I watched my parents die."

Silence. Dead silence.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? This boy, a year younger than me, had watched his parents die. Which if you didn't know is easily 10 times worse than growing up on the street. I never thought that my reason he was quiet was something like this. Why though? Was that why he was crying last night? I had so many questions ready to fire at him.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't stop him. I just hid and watched. He just went and... and..." He stopped before pausing his game and looking at me straight in the eye. "I regret it everyday. But I figured if I don't talk, I won't get mixed up with anyone. That way it won't be my fault it they die," He look back down at his game clearly not wanting to talk anymore.

I sat there. _Oh_. I couldn't think. What was I supposed to say to that? Like really? Maybe I could just give him some chocolate. I admit that thought crossed my mind. It would work on me. But him? I decided not too. Just to be safe.

"You realize that it's not your fault it they die. You can't help it. You were just young right? Plus if you had given him any clue you might have ended with the same fate your parents did." _Where'd that come from?_ I thought. I shouldn't have said anything. "I didn't mean it like that sorry."

"No. It's fine. You sorta have a point. I guess."

There was one other question I needed to ask, then I would leave him alone, "Was that you crying last night?" I hadn't meant to say it so harshly, it just sorta slipped out.

"Oh, you heard me?" I nodded. "Sorry. Yeah, it was me. I still get nightmares a lot from that day..." he trailed off, but I knew what he meant. No need to fill in the blank with unnecessary words.

"So what game you playing anyways?" I wanted to change the subject. It was getting awkward. Matt looked thankful as well. _Score. One point of Mello,_ I mentally kept record, there was really no point to it. Just something else weird about me, other than my unhealthy obsession with chocolate.

"Its called Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. It about these two guys and princess and..." As he trailed on I tuned out. This all meant nothing to me. Of course I nodded when it seemed right. I didn't wanna seem like I didn't care or anything, I wasn't that mean. Plus I realized when he actually talk this guy wasn't so boring. Just hopefully next time we talked it would be something more positive.

We spent the rest of the night taking about video games. Honestly it was a bit overwhelming. All if his knowledge on these things. It was like a teacher shoving a whole unit of work down you're throat. In just a few short hours. I didn't remember much. I tried, sorta, maybe. Not.

The strange thing was Matt was actually talking. I couldn't seem to get him to shut up. I guess once you got past that first bit he was well more interesting.

At some point Roger came by and told us it was time for bed.

I lay in bed that night looking up at the ceiling. The brown splotch looking back at me. _It's just chocolate pudding,_ I convinced myself. I drifted slowly to sleep. I didn't hear Matt crying. That's a good sign.

That night I dreamt of chocolate pudding.

** I know its not an "adventure" yet, but I promise the next one is. I already have it written, just needs editing. :] Leave a review if thats what you do and have a great day c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter already :D I'm on a roll. I just had to edit this that's why it was so fast xD I'm very sorry to say that in two days I'm leaving (very early) in the morning for a trip and I can't promise I'll have wi-fi or access/time to get on the computer. So I'm not dead. Just enjoying myself c: Anyways on with the chapter. Their first real adventure xD**

**Mello's POV  
**

The next week passed smoothly. Matt and I spent more time together. We spent plenty of time outside after Roger confiscated Matt's DS. Telling him "Its summer time. Get off that stupid screen and go do something else." Let's just say he was like a little lost puppy without it, but it's ok. I took in this lost puppy from the street.

I had suggested to go and play in the forest behind the house. I hadn't been there in a while and thought it would be fun to show Matt around. Of course Matt having, basically, no other option agreed. Lets just say it took some convincing to get him to actually go outside for once.

By the next day we had already planned a spot to make a fort. It was tucked away enough so that nobody would find it. Off the path to the right once you got to the river. Then just keep walking until you come across it. It was our own little escape.

The following day we snuck some supplies from the shed. A tarp, some wood, sleeping bags, flashlights. Some other random things we though we may need later. Anything we could get our hand on and Roger wouldn't notice missing, hopefully.

I have to say we set up a pretty cool fort. We made it how we wanted. Not how someone else wanted it done. It was our own creation. Ours and only ours.

Sometime, during all of that, without any real recognition, no words passed between, Matt and I because friends.

xXx

**Matt's POV**

"Hey Matt," I heard a sharp whisper cut through my dream. I snapped into a sitting position, eyes not even open yet. _Bam._ I collided with something, stars filled my already blurry from sleep vision.

"Owie. God Matt that hurt," a voice whined. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I opened them. The room was still dark. What time was it? "Owie, Ow, Oww," a moan came from somewhere in front of me.

There was Mello at the foot of my bed clutching his head. I nudged gently him with my foot. "You ok? Next time if you don't want that happening don't scare me like that," I whispered, he should know better than to wake me when I'm asleep. Especially if I'm actually having a decent dream and not a nightmare.

Mello sat up and took his hands off his head. "I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all. I should be asking you if you're ok." I rolled my eyes. This guy was ridiculous, but somehow still my friend. Best friend? I wasn't sure, when did someone switch from a friend to a best friend. Was there even a difference?

"Uh huh. Likely story you got there Mello," I didn't raise my voice over a whisper. It was summer so it should be light outside in the morning. It was pitch black. "So exactly what time is it?" I questioned in all fairness.

"Four o'clock. Three fifty-seven if you wanna be exact," he told me matter-of-factly.

"I see," I yawned, "And why am I awake at four in the morning, may I ask?" I tried to keep my voice low, but really I had been sleeping. What could be more important than my sleep. Then it hit me, Mello's chocolate, of course. How could I have missed that.

"Well you see I had noticed my chocolate stash was dangerously low," he looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes, "And well I want someone to come to the kitchen with me to get more."

I sighed. _Totally called it. One point for Matt._ I celebrated my victory silently, "And so you chose to go in the middle of the night because...?"

"Silly Matt. It's nearly morn-"

I cut him off, "Mello."

"Well because this way we won't get caught. Roger doesn't really like me eating all that chocolate. He says it's unhealthy and I'm going to get diabetes."

"He's right," was my simple reply. There was something wrong with Mello, I swear. Not like B wrong just, you know Mello wrong. He had his own little world that nobody could touch, that was for sure. And he absolutely worshipped his precious chocolate.

"Because I want to." Of course. He does everything because he wants to. Why else would he do it?

"I don't really thi-" It was my turn to get cut off.

"Please Matt," He dragged out the please. Wow, a Mello using his manners, that was rare. Someone take a video of that.

"You must really want it if you're pulling out manners," I teased him. I know he wouldn't go without me. I had that advantage over him now. "I guess so. If.." I paused.

"If what Matt? What do you want you pooh head?"

"Mello," I scolded him. "Is that anyway to talk to a friend who's offering so kindly to help? Because trust me, you just woke me up way, I mean way, too early. Try not to get on my bad side any farther," I added.

Mello looked down at the ground, "Fine I'll give you help on one of your stupid games once you get it back."

"Deal. Let's go," I crawled out of bed to follow Mello's lead. I started to walk towards the door.

"Wait Matt be caref-" Mello called out but it was too late. Squeak. I had stepped on the loose floorboard. I froze in my tracks waiting to hear footsteps come running our way. Nothing happened. It stayed silent. "-ul for that floorboard it's creaky."

I made the rest of the way silently to the door and stepped out into the hall. It was quiet and bare. I stuck my head back in the room, "Pst. Mello. The coasts clear."

He made his way over beside me, "Why in the world did you step outside? There could have been someone out there. Next time just stick your head out."

"And since when did you become the expert of sneaking around at night. I'm pretty sure you came to me for help," I whispered back. If he asked me for help, we were going to do it my way.

Mello just rolled his eyes as he walked beside me down the hall. It was silent, not a single thing to be heard. We made sure to watch where we were walking. Mello's breath was shallow and quick beside me.

"You ok?" I whispered hoping he heard me. He nodded in response. _Mello nervous? Huh. Who knows. _I thought.

Almost at the kitchen.

"Fudge," I heard the whisper before I saw the problem. _Fudge_, Mello's favourite non-swear yet still curse word, of course it had something to do with chocolate. Mello had stopped in front of the kitchen. The door was locked. Great.

"Do you have a pin of some sort?" I asked, looking around making sure there was nobody there. Silently Mello reached into his back pocket the drew out a safety-pin. Don't ask me why he had it. Mello and safely generally didn't go together.

Regardless I took the pin from him. I opened it and stuck it into the lock. I wiggled it around, my ear right up against it, until I heard a sold click. "We're in."

Mello's face lit up. I opened the door slowly, thankful that it wasn't squeaky. We both stepped into the dark kitchen. I reached over to turn the light in when a hand swatted mine away.

"Don't. There's a noisy fan that it turns on too. Here." Mello then produced two small flashlights from his pocket, handing one to me. What all did he keep in his pockets exactly. I shrugged to no one in particular.

"Thanks. Alright. Do you know where the chocolate is kept?" It should be easy from here on out. Boy was I wrong.

"No." Mello stared at me blankly as if I should be the one to know.

I could have hit him. "What kind of idiot plans to steal something yet has no idea where that thing is kept!?" That was Mello for you, always planning ahead, not.

"Hey hey hey. When you say it that way you sound like I'm some lousy criminal. I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing." Mello looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. His eyes sparkled with laughter. I bet he was having trouble holding that in, that phony.

"Are you giving the chocolate back?"

"No." There was that 'who-would-ever-dream-of-such-a-thing' look displayed on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Then you aren't borrowing it so it's clearly stealing."

"Whatever," Mello sighed. He knew he had lost the argument, "Let's just find the chocolate." He said walking over to the fridge and peering inside. "Not here."

I walked over to the cupboard labeled '_sweets'_. "Oh gee Mello. I wonder what is in here," I said sarcastically.

"How would I know? Open it up," Mello made his way across the room until he was next to me. I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so clueless sometimes. I opened the cupboard door.

"Ohmygosh." Mello's mouth made an _o_ shape. I, Matt, had found the chocolate. _Point two for Matt._ I celebrated another small victory. I must have said it out loud because Mello looked at me funny. I gave him my best smile, but didn't offer an explanation. I didn't think it was required.

"Hurry up and grab some. We need to get out of here." Let's just say he didn't need to be told twice. Mello's arms were loaded so full he dropped several bars which I had to pick up after him. We made our way out the door, I closed and locked it again behind us.

We crept down the hallway, ever so quiet. It was starting to get lighter outside. Maybe around 5 in the morning. We hurried back and made it without dropping any more chocolate.

The door shut behind me. "Mission accomplished," I breathed out. I hadn't realized but for some of that time I had been holding my breath. I'm surprised I didn't pass out.

"Now I'm going back to sleep Mello. Wake me up for breakfast. And please never wake me up at 4 again. I promise to not be as helpful as I was today," I walked back to my bed and crawled back under my covers. They were cold. Darn. Now I needed to warm them all over again.

xXx

A week had already passed since our late night adventure and so far so good. We hadn't been called to Roger's office. Yet. That's a good sign, I think.

Mello sat beside me at the table during breakfast. Our plates were filled with scrambled eggs, toast, fruit and bacon. The only difference was I had cheese on my eggs. For some weird reason Mello doesn't like cheese, don't ask me why. As I've probably said before, he's a weird child.

I looked up as Roger entered the room. Both Mello and I quickly looked down hoping to avoid eye contact and tried to act normal as we ate out breakfast. Roger walked over and took a seat at the table. He filled his plate. "Matt, can you pass the grapes please?"

I didn't say anything. I just did what he asked of me.

"Oh and boys," He said looking at me and Mello as he spoke, "Can you come see me in my office after."

_Fudge._ I tried out Mello's word. Mello looked down at his eggs and poked at them. My throat went dry and I nearly choked on my toast. "Y-yes." I replied since clearly Mello wasn't planning on it.

We're we caught? How would we be punished? If we hadn't been caught what did he want with us? A million other questions flooded my mind. To put it simply.

We were doomed.

We finished breakfast and followed Roger out and to his office. Well, now was the moment on judgement. We stepped inside and the door closed behind us with a click.

Mello took a seat beside me on a big plush chair, identical to mine. "So I'm guess you boys know why you've been called here?" Roger asked.

Mello nodded no. I was going to answer but if we weren't already in trouble for stealing the chocolate I didn't want to tip him off that it was us. It was best to just play stupid until we knew why we were here. All this passes through my head in seconds and I nodded, following Mello's lead.

"Well, we have some news to deliver. Which is going to be hard for Mello to hear but we have already fixed it. So no worries."

Mello looked pale beside me. What had happened?

"Someone, we don't know who yet we're still looking into it, but we don't have security cameras everywhere so we don't have any footage, has taken your chocolate supply." Mello sucked in a gasp. Oh please. "But we've already ordered more, so no worries. It should arrive tomorrow. That's all now. You can go back to your room and do as you wish."

As soon as we were dismissed we made our way back to our room. I looked over at Mello. "You know you should tell him it was you or at least return it."

Mello gave me this crazy grin. "A, You helped me. This wasn't just all me. If I tell you get the blame too. B, I may or may not have eaten all the chocolate we took. Theres nothing to put back."

I signed. Of course, I should have known. It was Mello, he wouldn't wait long to eat chocolate until he was sick. "Well I guess it will just be our secret then." I shrugged.

"I guess so."

**Yay :] How was that? I hope it wasn't too bad. The Great Chocolate Heist, as my friend prefers to call it xD Alright well I have to finish packing, yes I delayed it just so I could get two chapters up before I left c: I'm so nice xD Well, I hoped you liked it. Please make sure to leave a review *hint hint* Buhbye :D**


	4. Not a Chapter: Sorry

Sorry I haven't been on lately. I'm having a great time on vacation :) I haven't had the chance to write but im getting home in the next couple of days then I'll finish the next chapter c: Thanks for waiting.

Inky


End file.
